Los ahogados
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Gwen/Bridgette. El agua siempre me recuerda a ti, es un maldito recordatorio de mis malas decisiones. Quizá pueda cambiar las cosas, o talvez es demasiado intenso para mi.


**Bueno… perdonen por no haber escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, he estado realmente ocupada, y creo que estaré un rato fuera de FF. Temática homosexual. La pareja es Bridgette/Gwen y también contiene Gwen/Heather.**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**LOS AHOGADOS.**

Los ahogados. La noyee. El nombre que mas podia describir nuestra historia. Ella queria algo serio, yo queria experimentar algo nuevo. Y así como eso, las cosas fueron yéndose de las manos ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo publico? ¿Por qué no sentía la misma intensidad? Las olas iban más rápidas, ya ella no podia manejarlas con su tabla. ¿Era una hipócrita por amarla tanto e importarme lo que pensasen los demás? Ella tenía a Geoff, yo tenía a Duncan.

No era necesario.

Y cuando la veía con el, todo en mi causaba una explosión**. **Celos.** –Brid…-** Decía por lo bajo, encerrada en mi habitación oscura. Observaba pequeñas fotografías de nosotras. Y lo sabia, ella no podia seguir con esto. Era mi culpa, yo lo queria todo sin sacrificar nada. ¿Sabia los problemas que me traería a mi y a mi familia? Probablemente exageraba, pero no importa.

Ya teníamos 18 años, ya no éramos unas niñas que debíamos estar preocupándonos por lo que pensasen los demás. Ella me amaba, y yo a ella… ¿Qué era tan complicado? ¿Qué diferencia causaba el término novias? Era una etiqueta que me podia dar por celos. ¿Y que tal si me estaba obsesionando?

Baje las escaleras, oía la lluvia y podia ver que el clima no era bonito. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, habia una fuerte brisa y las gotas caían con rapidez, una tras otra. El sonido era algo relajante, abrumador, me llenaba de algo en mi interior, me recordaba a Bridgette.

En realidad, cualquier cosa con el elemento del agua me recordaba a ella. Saque el paragua, saliendo de mi casa. No habia nadie que se quejase de eso, no habia nadie que pudiese comentar de mi conducta. Ya era extraña de por si ¿Por qué les importaría?

Mentiría si digo que no le importo a mi familia, estaría haciendo un drama barato. Mi madre me ama, y me llevo bien con mi hermano, pero a veces lo siento… como toda adolescente, que nadie me comprende.

Y caminar sin saber a donde ir, sabia que inconscientemente buscaba a Bridgette. ¿De que me sirve buscarla si este orgullo igual no me dejara decir nada? Su carácter me apaga, su experiencia me deja muda, pero al final… yo soy la que arruina las cosas con mi actitud prepotente, con darle la idea de que es solo una aventura, algo nuevo.

Hasta entonces no sabia cuando la necesitaba**.**

–**Háblame cuando realmente te decidas-** Me había dicho ella, sus ojos miel me miraban con una mezcla de ira y un brillo inexplicable de esperanza.

Tenia esperanza en que volvería a ella y haría las cosas mejores, que ella también se arrepentiría después de salir de la habitación.

Y una fuerte brisa paso, solté mi paragua, estaba demasiado absorbida en mis pensamientos que no me importo. Mi cabello se mojo, mi maquillaje gótico seguro hizo ver mi cara horrible, y las lagrimas negras eran distinguibles entre las gotas de la lluvia. No podia hacer sonido alguno, mi orgullo no me dejaría.

El agua me estaba poniendo paranoica.

**-Que patética te ves-**

Oí la voz, aun si sonaba como mi conciencia, no tenía que voltearme para saber que era Heather.

–**No tengo tiempo para ti- **Dije, mi voz sonó mas brusca de lo normal y empecé a caminar, entre toda la niebla no veía mi paragua. Sentí como dejaba de mojarme, Heather me prestaba de su paragua. Yo la mire extrañada, no era su conducta habitual. **-¿Qué planeas?-** Le dije, ya sin pena de que viese mi rostro estropeado.

**-Niña rara, no planeo nada contigo, por mas que me gustaría dejarte llorando en medio de la calle, me molesta un poco que tu sufrimiento no sea a costa mía-** Ya tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en Heather, y en sus cambios de humor.

No la veía de hace 2 años, seguía teniendo ese look de chica-abeja reina popular, con un aire de superioridad, pero algo habia cambiado. Me miraba con curiosidad, como tratando de descifrar que me sucedía. Y antes de que pudiese caminar hacia otro lado, ella me tomo de la muñeca. Era un agarre fuerte, o quizá yo ya estaba demasiado destruida como para hacer fuerza.

Me digne a caminar con ella hasta llegar a un café ¿Cuál era su punto? **–Ya puedes soltarme- **Le dije, ella rodo sus ojos y yo simplemente suspire. ¿Cuál era su problema? La lluvia seguía cayendo, un recordatorio de Bridgette. ¿Serian esas sus lágrimas representadas en el cielo?

Yo era una cobarde, y ella era tan valiente. Me mordí el labio, y cuando entramos al café pude sentir el cambio de inmediato. No hacia tanto frio, habia mas luz, una música de Country que se me hizo insoportable pero que debía soportar. Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada.

La lluvia no se podia oír desde adentro del café, aun si se podia ver. Eso me hizo relajarme un poco. Igual no hablaba, solo trataba de evitar las miradas curiosas de Heather.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Pregunte yo, ella hizo un gesto divertido. **–La verdad eres la primera persona que veo desde ese maléfico show, me dio algo de curiosidad verte de esa manera-**

**-¿No te dio risa?-** Estaba a la defendida. Ella seguía con esa sonrisa, y yo me sonroje un poco. No me parecía atractiva, pero me daba algo de pena. Heather siempre parecía ser la reina de todos los lugares.

–**Me pareció patético, tonto, una situación donde no habría visto antes a mi némesis sin que yo lo hubiese causado. Así que habla, ¿Quién fue?-**

Guarde silencio. Una mujer dentro de sus 20 años vino preguntándonos que queríamos, yo no tenía dinero. Heather pidió un café negro, no me invitaría nada, lo sabia. **– ¿Fue el delincuente?-**

**-No-** Conteste rápidamente, Duncan era mi mejor amigo, quizá confundimos nuestros sentimientos alguna vez, quizá ambos fuimos cobardes esa vez.

**-¿El guitarrista?-**

**-No, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de sus nombres?-** Trate de decir venenosamente. Ella pareció ignorar el comentario, como todavía buscando el resultado final**. -¿Una chica**?-

Yo pestañee un par de veces, no podia ser que lo adivinase tan rápido. Heather sonrió finalmente al ver mi expresión. **– ¡N-no!-** Seguía siendo una cobarde. La imagen de Bridgette me vino a la cabeza, todos los días en la playa, viendo como la marea subía poco a poco.

Ella veía la playa, yo veía a Bridgette. Era una fascinación que no podia dejar que ella supiese, aun con los besos, con los derechos que reservábamos la una de la otra, tenia miedo de perderla tras mostrarle cuanto la queria.

**-Es Bridgette-** Dije yo finalmente, ella no pareció sorprendida.

Yo veía la lluvia por los vitrales. **-¿Ella te hizo sufrir mas que yo? Que descaro-** Dijo, exagerando su tono de voz. Me parecía desagradable, y de alguna forma, algo me calmaba. **–Yo arruine las cosas-** Seguí diciendo… -**Yo fui la que tome la ultima decisión, de no seguirla- **

Heather me miro seria por unos momentos, y yo quería salir corriendo. La situación me parecía bizarra, no podia estar hablando con ella de eso. Y por alguna razón, sentí que ella me entendería.

Tomo un sorbo de su café, y yo le mire con mi rostro enrojecido. **-¿No dirás nada?**

**-¿Qué quieres que diga? Lo arruinaste.- **Mire hacia otro lado, ¿Qué podia estar esperando de ella?

-**Lo único es… que no has tomado la decisión final todavía**-

No tenia idea de cómo ella lo sabia, acerco su rostro hacia el mío, colocando su mano en mi mejilla, sus uñas con manicure a la francesa me causaban algo de dolor. **–Vive arrepintiéndote de todo lo que has pasado ¿Esa es tu decisión final? Puedes hacer más que eso, bruja-** Dijo, su voz haciéndose más fuerte. La radio habia dejado de sonar, la lluvia seguía cayendo. Susurro algo, y algo en mi despertó.

Y sabía a lo que se refería, me pare finalmente. Ella me miro de arriba abajo, iba a salir de esa situación cuando quisiese. Antes de que saliese por la puerta del café, voltee a verla, me sonrió y me lanzo su paragua.

Lo tome y corrí afuera del café, sabia a donde debía ir. Seguía corriendo y corriendo, sonaban truenos, relámpagos. Caí tres veces antes de llegar al camino de la playa, y cuando pude llegar la vi. Deje el paragua caer en la arena, y vi en el mar a una chica tratando de dominar las olas mas fuertes.

Su cabello rubio no estaba tomado por una cola, y desde lejos, se veía realmente estresada. Debías estar loco para surfear en un día así. **–Bridgette-** Grite, lo mas fuerte que pude.

–**¡BRIDGETTE!-**

Corría hacia el mar.

Ella me vio desde su tabla, y sus ojos miel se entreabrieron en sorpresa. La ola la derrumbo, y con la fuerza de esta, su tabla se rompió en dos. Estaba asustada, y no quería ser mas una cobarde. Me quite mi falda y mis botas y me lance al agua, nadando lo más que pude hacia ella.

Pude ver que ella estaba bien, nadaba hacia mí. Y yo trataba con fuerza de no dejarme llevar por la marea, las nubes se veían grises, todo a mí alrededor era horrible. **– ¡Gwen!-** Oí su grito, sus ojos mostraban la misma esperanza. Y cuando por fin, llegamos la una a la otra, nos abrazamos.

Yo temblaba, y ella me protegía. La marea nos estaba llevando, y sin embargo solo nos miramos a los ojos. Sus ojos miel me veían de forma provocadora, me veía feliz, confundida, enrojecida. **–Ya decidí…-** Dije.

Quise quejarme de lo loca que estaba por ponernos en esta situación de vida a muerte, quise decirle lo mucha que la extrañe, mi situación bizarra con Heather, cuanto la necesitaba o lo cobarde que era en general. Pero ella solo me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso, los truenos caían fuertemente, y todo se apagaba con el sabor de ese beso.

Era un beso como ningún otro, di todo mi corazón en ese. Nos estábamos hundiendo en lo que realmente sentíamos, y aun si estaba muriendo de frio, si la lluvia seguía cayendo y la marea nos estaba llevando… sentía calor. Estaba viva.

Seguimos besándonos, nada mas importaba. La dificultad para llegar a algún lado era suprema, solo podíamos esperar que la tormenta terminase. Y estábamos en el agua, estábamos sintiendo algo que no podíamos controlar.

Estábamos ahogándonos.


End file.
